An Assassin in a Godly Affair
by StickManTwit
Summary: He thought it was simply a mission. Just a harmless mission to retrieve a Piece of Eden. Nothing wrong with that, after all, the Brotherhood saved his life more times than he could count. If only it was that... Kane has to do much more than a simple 'bag and run' mission now... Rated M for mature content. Issei x Harem. OC x... well... there's more to it :P
1. Prologue - Ignorance is Bliss

"William Miles!" said the young man as he greeted the said person, holding his arms out for embrace. William gladly took it, and the two hugged almost as if they were father and son, "Well, well! It's been… what, two years? How have you been, old friend?"

"Could do better, but as good as a former Mentor does these days." Replied William. William was in his 40s, maybe 50s, and his weathered face showed it. Not to mention those tired eyes that spoke 'I've seen too much.' The two sat down to a coffee table, just as a waiter presented them with their beverages, "What about you, Kane? Where have you been?"

"Me? Well, you'll be glad to know I've inducted numerous new Assassins into our Brotherhood." Kane replied with a chuckle, "Have you heard the news?" Kane asked as he took a sip of his steaming coffee.

"About Olivier Garneau? CCO of Abstergo Entertainment?" William took a small bite from a cracker and silently ate it.

"Yes, isn't that all the new news? What else is there?" chuckled Kane once again.

"All I heard is that he was taken out by someone while he was at a Blume meeting. Not much details."

"You're in luck then! Turns out he was killed by one of those hackers that have a grudge against Blume, DedSec I think the name was. He was sniped apparently."

"Well whoever it was did us a favour, a small one, but a favour nonetheless." William remarked with a light smile. It was a strange meeting to any outsiders. Kane, an adult to be at just 17, was of a normal build, not too muscular, but not too… large, we shall call it. Considered quite handsome to a girl, he was just as charming, with manners that would even put the Royal family to shame. Then, there was William, old with a rough face and slightly hoarse voice. As such, his temper was short too, which could be told by his rough composure. Yet the two conversed as if they knew each other for years.

"So how's Desmond? Last I heard he was working with Shaun and Rebecca, and working quite well too! How is he, William?" Kane asked, moving on to other subjects. At this, William looked down at his plate. "William?"

"He… he saved us." William spoke grimly. Kane was confused, and worried, at this statement.

"Saved? William, what happened? What happened in the cave? Did… something go awry?" Kane asked with concern in his voice.

"H-He's gone, Kane. He sacrifi-" William trailed off. Kane was taken aback.

"No… Desmond didn't…" Kane started, at which William slowly nodded. "I'm sorry, William. I can understand what you're going through old friend, it had to happen. He was your son, but, as it is said, '_Maktub'_ ('It is Written')." He said with sorrow as he gripped William by the shoulder.

"I… think we should… move on." William replied dryly.

"Of course, William."

"I have a mission for you Kane, one that is, once again, suited to your age."

"Those undercover ones again, eh?" Kane remarked with grin.

"Indeed." William paused to drink his coffee. "I hope you don't find these too tedious. Anyhow, Rebecca detected a faint and weak, but definitely a Piece of Eden energy signature. This didn't happen in one burst, surprisingly enough, but as a dull emission, which is still ongoing."

"Interesting, this hasn't happened before." Kane replied as thought through the different explanations for the strange phenomenon.

"Indeed it hasn't, either it is a very powerful Piece that is quietly emitting it's power, or someone is using it, albeit in a very coy way. It seems that Abstergo wouldn't really give this much second thought, but we should investigate. That's where you come in, Kane."

"And how do I come in, as you say it?"

"Rebecca has tried all she could, but apparently the Piece is mobile, but seeing it's movement pattern, she found it to be confined in a small area. Narrowing it down, it's in residential Tokyo, and… well… it spends most of it's time in a high school."

"So you want me to enroll and track the Piece down? That is all?"

"Well… knowing you, Kane, you might not like the details."

"How so?"

"The high school in question is Kuoh Academy, it only turned co-ed last year from an all-girls school."

"Oh… deary me. That's going to get a little embarrassing."

"Exactly, Kane, but there's no one else to do it. We are incredulously weak, old friend, and we need all the Pieces we can get." Then there came a silence between the two. William looked sincerely at Kane as he looked at the heavy rain that fell in the London streets, as a canopy kept them both dry.

"I'll do it, you have helped me far too much, William, so much so I am now in a debt I cannot repay. I owe my entire life to the Brotherhood. I'll not return from Japan until I have the Piece, William." Kane finally spoke with a light smile. William's face lit up.

"Thank you very much, Kane. The Order is as much indebted to you. There is one problem."

"What is it?"

"We don't exactly have the funds to get you an apartment and for the scho-" William started.

"Say no more, old friend. I'll use my own wealth, you need not worry." Kane said as William relieved.

"I'll be leaving then, old friend, me being out in public for this long may kill me." William spoke as he stood up. Kane followed in suite as the two shook hands.

"Of course, William. You go relax now, alright? I'll see you soon, and don't be out of contact for so long this time, will you?" Kane said with a laugh.

"Obviously, Kane. Just remember this, I know that you are one of the most tolerate members of our Order, Kane, but please take caution this time. We lost Daniel, we don't want to lose you too."

"Don't worry, William, being merciful will never take my life. And even if it does, I will die a death by honour, which is better than dying in hatred, I can assure you."

"Well, in that case, good bye old friend."

"Good bye, William."

With that, William left as he took his black Mercedes and drove off, leaving Kane wondering the outcome of all this. 'I sure hope you know what you're getting me into, William.' However, William didn't know, and what will happen at Kuoh will change Kane's life, perhaps forever. Kane sat down and continued watching the rain. Perhaps it really is true, ignorance really is bliss.

Because if the Brotherhood ignored this 'Piece of Eden', it could have kept Kane as he is.

But it isn't to be so.

After all, '_It is written.' _


	2. Chapter 1 - 'Tis only the Beginning

Hello all! I guess you can assume this as my first ever FanFiction, and in that case, cut me some slack, because sometimes my grammar lacks at places, and at other times it sounds like I ate a thesaurus (haha). As you can see, I can considerably suck at these Author's Notes, so I'll only do these once every 3 chapters or so. Onwards to the story!

**- Outskirts of Tokyo –**

_ 7:30 A.M. _

The dust swirled in the worn down apartment room, as peeling wallpapers revealed pale blue walls, and broken pieces of china lay near the corners. Kane stood with a slightly awe-struck face as he marvelled at how desolate the room looked. He paid more than enough money to accommodate himself in at least a 3-Star Hotel, and yet he had to stay in this dingy crow's nest. Still, Kane wouldn't not even think of complaining about it. After all, he owed his life to the Order. He would throw himself off a cliff if the worst comes to worst. He put his bag down near the bed and sat on it, sending up even more dust in the room, which made Kane cough bitterly.

"Oh well, might as well get used to it." Kane said to himself. "Come to think of it, I always end up in these situations when I have to do these kinds of missions." Kane shook the thought off though, deciding on turning on his laptop instead. He went into the clothing section of Kuoh Academy's website. Kane shook his head in dismay. The boys' uniforms consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. The girls' uniform consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents.

'How bland, do they have no sense of style?' He thought as he put his laptop aside and opened his suitcase, and took out a hoodie/jacket. It was a white/red design, with the red cloth taking the parts near the zip as well as the inside of the jack, the tail part (so calling it a tailed-jacket-hoodie would make more sense) and two fang-like triangular stripes on the hood. Traditional colouration of the Brotherhood. "Just need to convince the Head to let me wear this." Kane thought with a smile. He should be able to, it was rather a cold season in Japan, which gave Kane all the more reason to wear it.

_ 8:10 A.M. _

Standing outside the Academy gates, Kane observed the surroundings of his temporary high school. It seemed modern enough. It didn't seem too bad. There was only one thing that gravely disturbed Kane. The girls outnumbered the boys by a LONG margin. It wasn't that Kane was homosexual, but the idea of being around a lady made him uncomfortable. He was determined, determined not to attract a girl, determined to not put someone else's life on the line by making them embrace his. He already lost his sister, he already lost his parents. He was determined not to feel the same pain again.

Determined not to love.

Kane started to walk inside the school. It was far larger than it was on the inside than on the outside. He looked around at the various building to the left and right of him: gymnasiums, halls, study rooms and all the like.

'Now where did I need to go again?' he wondered as he stopped to take out his Samsung S4 [A/N: Yes a S4, the Order isn't exactly rich, but they need something practical but not too expensive. Don't rage at this.] and looked for the image of the map he downloaded. 'Thank goodness for technology.' Kane thought. He started walking again, when he accidently bumped into someone. There was a dull thud as both he and poor victim fell to the floor, making Kane drop his phone and the victim drop their books.

Kane shook his head and for a few seconds looked at the other person. It was a (as Kane would call her) a pretty girl about his age. She had the school's uniform on, and her hair was cut in an uneven bob cut. She wore thin spectacles on her crimson coloured eyes. She was clutching her forehead with a frown. Kane immediately took action and started to tidy up the books, having no thoughts for his own phone. "I'm so terrible sorry, madam! My own clumsiness made your books disperse into such a mess! Please forgive, I-" Kane started to rant about his own stupidity and how he should be more careful in future, which, unbeknownst to Kane, made the girl smile in amusement.

"It's quite alright, accidents happen, it's not your fault." She said in order to stop Kane from continuing on. Kane held the books in one hand and held out another to help the girl up, which she took a bit hesitantly. Once she stood up, she brushed her skirt in such a feminine way, it made Kane internally wince slightly.

'Why do women have to do that in such a… women-y way?' thought Kane. The girl took the books from Kane hastily and studied him.

"Who are you?" she asked with her eyebrow raised, to which Kane chuckled lightly. "What did I say? It's just that your hood makes you look… a little sinister."

"I'm the new student, madam. Kane Skor, pleasure to make acquaintance." Kane replied as he took his hood off. 'Ugh, should've known this would happen, I really need to break my habit to keep on my hood all day, it's going to cause suspicion one day or another and get me killed!' Kane mentally noted as he held his hand out for a handshake, but the girl didn't return it. Instead, she looked awe-struck at Kane. "Erm… that's making me slightly uncomfortable, madam." Kane said.

"Y-Your… hair…" the girl started.

"Oh yes, my hair. I er… have a condition which makes me have a lack of melanin. Sorry if it spooked it you, madam." Kane explained. He had forgotten that his completely white hair frightened most people he met, or just simply shocked them. To this, the girl made a face of acknowledgement, and sighed. 'Stupid Kane!' he mentally yelled to himself.

"Well… new student, right? I'm Souna Shitori, President of the Student Council, and I must say, your Japanese is excellent! How did you learn it so fluently?" Souna asked, dazzled slightly.

"I travel lots, requiring me to learn a wide array of languages, madam." Kane half lied. Yes he travelled lots, but the reason to learn such a wide arrange of languages was to communicate with other Assassins more easily, as well as to blend in with the crowd. Kane guessed Souna knew he was foreign by his skin colour, being a little paler than most people's.

"I'm certainly impressed by your manners too, Kane-san! I'm sure you be a worthy student around here." Souna said with a smile. "Now I must go, work doesn't wait for anybody! Good luck, Kane-san." With that, she left to a nearby building, leaving Kane looking around for his phone.

'Well that was a good start.' Kane wondered. 'Any other girl would've slapped me then and there. Ah well, better not question it, or else life will make it worse for me next time.' Once he had retrieved his phone, he set out once again to the headmaster's office, grumbling all the while (due to the fact his phone was scratched).

_ A few minutes later… _

"Kane Skor is it?" asked the headmaster.

"Yes sensei, 17 years of age." Kane replied. He decided it would be safer to put his jacket inside his backpack instead. He could ask about wearing it later.

"Ah, a third year. Tell me, Kane-san, what made you come to Kuoh?" he asked.

"It simply wasn't a choice sir, my work forces me to travel around, and this time it brought me near Kuoh, and I still wanted to study, so therefore I came here, to the nearest school." Kane explained. The headmaster thought for a few seconds.

"So I see then… where do you work then?" he asked.

"At Ubisoft Japanese Animation Studios, sensei." Kane lied.

"Hm… I'm impressed! Working at such a well-known and successful company! Alright then kiddo, your homeroom teacher will take you to your class." He replied with a smile. They waited for a few minutes in silence, until the door opened to a burly man in his late twenties. He had a rather gloomy face, but once he saw Kane, his expression lightened slightly.

"Ah you must be the new student! My name is Mr. Tanizaki, and I'm your homeroom teacher." He said with a smile. Kane bowed down to him slightly.

"Greetings, Tanizaki-sensei. I hope I'm not too much of a burden for you." Kane said, trying to be polite as well as strike a short conversation. 'Learning more about these teachers should help me get closer to the Piece of Eden. After all, a mere student couldn't harbour a Piece, right?' I thought. "Thank you, Isawaki-sensei." Kane said as we he started to leave the room. He gave me a small wave.

"Ah, thank goodness you're a sensible one." He said as they exited the room and into the hallway. "Most of the boys here are… well… less than sensible. The girls outnumber the boys vastly, and to some of the boys, it's like heaven on Earth." He explained.

"I thought as much, it seems in this world such a thing as 'integrity' is a rare sight." Kane commented truthfully. It was his first impression on this school, since if there were boys here, well, they would almost certainly become perverts.

"I haven't seen such maturity in a new student for years, I'll tell you this now Kane-san, you are a godsend to us!" The teacher said with glee. "Do not fret though, not all of the boys here are different to you, some are mature, like Kiba Yuuto for example. You'll see when you meet him, you really can't miss him."

"Well that's reassuring, I thought I was going to be the odd one out!" Kane joked at him. The teacher chuckled. They stopped outside Kane's designated class, and Mr. Tanizaki's face contorted slightly to of a darker mood.

"There are 'exceptionals' on the other side too, Kane-san. 3 in fact, they are the most disgusting people you will meet. Be wary of them, I don't need to tell their names, because I think you are smart enough to err… detect who they are at first glance. You can't miss them either." He said darkly. Then he returned to his friendly face. "I'm sure you'll be fine though. Let's go and introduce you to the class now."

He opened the door to the class. Just as Kane saw outside in the school grounds, the boys in the room were in much smaller quantity than the girls. Mr. Tanizaki cleared his voice as a dull chatter in the room faded. "Pupils, we have a new student among you, and I expect you to treat him with utmost kindness and give him help whenever he needs it." He said in a loud voice. He then whispered to Kane: "Go on, make a intro, kid." He cleared his own throat slightly, as he felt numerous pairs of eyes bore into him.

"My name Kane Skor, or I think it should be Skor Kane around here. I come from England, and I hope that I'll have a wonderful year with you all." Kane said nervously while bowing. Even though he did this countless times, the sheer number of girls made his uncomfortable as it already was. He could never get over my fear of going to a new school, even if it was for a few months. There was a dull sound of whispers and Kane caught a few them, some proved his theory of what a girl here would think of a new boy. Some of the gossips were:

"Look at his hair! Did he bleach it?"

"I sure hope he's not a pervert!"

"I don't know about his hair, but he looks kind of cute, don't you think?"

It continued until Mr. Tanizaki cleared his voice again.

"Okay class, that's enough. Here Kane-san, you'll be sitting next here." He said as he pointed to an empty seat in the second row next to two girls. The White-Haired boy somewhat mechanically walked over and took a seat. As he took out my books, a girl next to him started to talk, which was inaudible over the class' so-called 'whispering' (which sounded more like a bazaar in Egypt, and yes, Kane did visit a bazaar in Egypt, so he would know.)

"Kane-san hmm?" she said as she looked at Kane with a smile.

"Indeed it is, madam." He replied politely.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Akeno Himejima." She said as she gave a childish giggle.

So there it is! The official Chapter 1 to the story! I never thought it would get 7 favourites and 4 followers in 2 days (which might not seem like a lot to all of you pro writers out there, but to me, it's the world.) In this footnote, I would like to clear out a few things. First of all, the pairings. One of them obviously makes sense, but's more like Issei x The Harem (excluding Akeno though). Then, it's the OC x Akeno, which you can already probably guess is Kane and Akeno. However, a warning to all of you people who like Akeno's antics, if you think Kane is gonna take Akeno lying down… then BOY are you in for a shock (if you know what I mean, because I don't literally mean lying down, cause then that would be a lemon, which won't come in the story until later on). MUAHAHAHA- oh sorry, there I go being a crazy villain again. Next, the updates. I will update as soon as I can, but once school starts, don't expect it to update once every 3 days. It will be more like 1-2 weeks between each chapter, but until school starts, it will more or less update like this. That's all chaps!

_**SMT out!**_


	3. Chapter 2 - Kane has a Bad Morning

Welcome back all of you! I really don't have anything to say apart from apologising for my mix-up between third person and first person, I don't write in third person all that much. Anyhow… onwards to the story! Shout-out to lioncousin, my first reviewer :) and (I hope) a loyal follower.

The lesson passed effortlessly for Kane, as he learnt all of this a few years ago from William. Besides, to him Maths was a boring subject. He sighed as he left the classroom to his next lesson, which was Psychology. 'Ah well, I hope this is more interesting than Maths is Kane thought. Akeno wanted to converse with Kane in the beginning of the lesson, but Kane declined, stating he had to work so as to not put up a bad reputation with the teachers. Akeno was disappointed, but she decided to leave Kane alone, which was more useful to Kane. 'It's better not to get attached to anyone here, it would be bothersome when I leave.' He thought. As he was walking through the hallway, he heard numerous squeals of what sounded like fangirls, which sure enough, was a crowd of them around someone. Kane decided to investigate, and barged through the crowd of girls, all the while taking on the relentless yelling.

In the middle of it all, he saw a blonde, smiling boy. He seemed a little shorter than Kane, from which Kane assumed he was younger. 'Ah… a playboy, huh? How many girls has he slept with, that filthy piece of shit.' Kane thought as he suddenly felt a killing intent, which increased with the hollering around him:

"Kiba-kun! Could you come to karaoke with me?"

"Can I go out on a date with you Kiba-kun?"

"Could you be my first, Kiba-kun?"

Kane was about to leave when he was surprised by the boy's, who he guessed was obviously Kiba Yuuto, response to all this. Instead of accepting it all, he declined them all.

"I'm sorry all of you, I'm simply too busy with my studies, but thanks for asking!" Kiba replied as he walked off with a smile, that Kane could see was forced.

"That was unexpected." Kane said to himself as he decided to go to his next class again. As he started to walk, Akeno caught up with him and she gave a giggle.

"Ara ara, are you jealous of Kiba-san, Kane-kun?" Akeno asked.

"Not really… it's just that I… don't have a fondness for people like him." Kane replied monotonously as Akeno giggled again. Kane then studied Akeno more closely, guessing that she was going to be bothering him for the rest his time at Kuoh. Akeno had raven-coloured hair that was held in a ponytail that reached her ankles by a bright orange ribbon, and her body was buxom-figure-like. She had vivid purple eyes and her eyelids drooped slightly, not of tireness but of a certain gentility in her. Kane honestly thought she was a beauty, which was very rare for Kane, however, he couldn't help but look a bit longer at her rather large breats than needed, which Akeno clearly noticed.

"See something you like?" Akeno asked with one eyebrow slightly raised.

"You're not my type." Kane replied, however, nonchalantly. "Besides, I thought I told you to leave me alone?

"Ufufufu… you should really lighten up, Kane-kun, you'll never get a girlfriend like this." She replied with a smile.

"I'm afraid I didn't say I wanted a girlfriend, Akeno-san. It would be a… hindrance." He replied with a glare at Akeno that told her to leave, which Akeno giggle at again.

"You are far too angry for a boy as handsome as you, Kane-kun…" she said as she gripped Kane's left arm and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked, which Kane noticed triggered a few glares from the boys in the current vicinity.

"A-Akeno-san… I err… think you should let go…" He said, voice breaking up slightly. Kane was a useless, walking flesh on bones when a girl made a move on him like this.

"Ara ara, you seemed so mean back then, but you fall apart when a girl goes for you? That is so cute!" Akeno said with a giggle. Kane gulped and finally got the courage to push Akeno away.

"Akeno… I'm a-afraid I'm going to lose my temper if you keep on g-going like this." Kane tried to say menacingly, which only came out like a whimper. 'I might be in too deep water now…' he thought, terrified at the thought of this girl wanting him. In time, Kane would become confident around her, but for now, he was a skittish pile of bones.

"Really? I'll be terrified if you do, Kane-kun…" Akeno replied with a seductive smile. "I'll be going now, see you around." She said as she turned on her heels and walked off. Kane gave a sigh of relief as he entered his own class. 'That was far too close for comfort. God dammit, if Shaun sees me like this now, he would be laughing his arse off...' he thought as he imagined what Shaun would say if he did actually see Kane with Akeno.

_After the Lesson..._

'Another boring lesson!' Kane thought as he left the classroom, dreary as ever. He had noticed that most people had avoided him during the lesson, which intrigued our Assassin. 'Wonder what I did...' Kane though as he walked towards the exit of the building, him having next period free.

As he was about to exit, he was suddenly hit on the face by someone in front of him. Kane turned his head back as he eyed the attacker. He seemed to be a boy of around Kiba's age, with an interesting hairstyle that resembled somewhat a character from anime and manga. There was two other people with him, one that looked of a more Chinese origin than Japenese with a shaved head, and a shorter boy with large, square glasses. Kane stood there stroking a non-existent beard, as he finally spoke.

"So... what was the reason for punching me in the face?" Kane asked with a smirk and chuckle that almost confused the trio before him.

"You turned down Himejima-senpai!" shouted the first boy.

"Do you know of the unspeakable evil you just commited?!" asked the head-shaved boy.

"Rejecting one of the great ladies of Kuoh... shame on you!" yelled the boy with glasses. Kane looked at the three quizzically.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, chaps." Kane said impatiently. He started to walk again when the first boy decided to punch him again, to which Kane caught his wrist and twisted, making the boy yell in pain. Kane shoved him aside as he went his way again, to which the othet two tried to grab hi and throw him to the floor. Kane responded by kneeing the boy with glasses in the chest and elbowing the other boy in the face, sendinf theme both to the floor. Kane brushed his blazer and continued once again on his way out of the building. However, he stopped and looked at the trio with a menacing glare. "Listen here, you three. I don't take kindly to people who want to hit me in the face for no good reason. I don't think you're that stupid to not work that out already. However, I'm keeping my eye on you..." Kane said coldly at the three dazed stidents, who were suddenly slightly shivering in fear. Kane turned around and proceeded to return to his original route.

_Elswhere..._

Rias stood by the window as a calm breeze blew through the courtyard outside, with trees gently swaying in unison with the wind. However, unlike the situation with Nature outside, inside... inside Rias, there lay a sadness. A sadness that siginified hopelessness, a certain pessimist inside her. Deep in thought, she nearly jumped as the door to the Occult Research Clubroom swung open, with a smiling Akeno entering. However, as soon as she saw the frown upon Rias' face her smile faded.

"Buchou? Is something the matter? What's with the the frown?" Akeno asked, sincerity clear in her voice. Rias shook her head as she returned to watching the view outside. Akeno entered another room, and shortly came out with a tray with cups and a pot of tea. She laid it down on the table between the two couches, and poured tea in one lf the cups. She took it and offered it to Rias. "I can tell there's something bothering you, Rias." Akeno said, with the mentioning of Rias' name indicating her worry. "In all sense of seriousness, what's the matter?"

"It's... Issei-san, Akeno" Rias said with sadness as she took the tea from Akeno and drank it, which made Rias ease up slightly.

"What about him?" asked Akeno.

"He's no where near as strong as I thought, Akeno. Not even close..." Rias said as she looked at her cup momentarily. "When I said Issei-san was worth all 8 pawns... he's only worth 3 on closer inspection..." as Rias said the last sentence, she started to tear up slightly.

"But... Rias..." Akeno started to say, on the verge of tears as she too realised what the consequences of Rias' overestimation meant.

"Now... I-I'll have to marry that son of a whore, R-Raiser..." Rias said, tears alresdy starting to pour out of her eyes. However, something clicked inside Akeno's head. She remebered what she had felt when she grabbed Kane's arm.

"But Rias... I think I found someone else that can help." Akeno said, which gave birth to certain sparkle in Rias' eyes as she turned her gaze at Akeno at arrow speed.

"W-Who? Anyone woukd help!" Rias exclaimed.

"It's a new student called Kane Skor... I detected the slightest bit of an unused magical core, but what's more important is that I detected a decent energy signature of a Sacred Gear... and it feels unused too..." Akeno explained, which shocked Rias.

"Detectable... but unused? That can only mean..." Rias started.

"Another Longinus, Buchou." Akeno finished while giggling.

"What does he look like? I need to find him." Rias asked, a sudden determinity in her heart.

"Pretty tall, white hair, brown eyes, he looks normal pretty much if it wasn't for his white hair. However, he looks cute, Buchou! He seems so mannered, if a little irritable, but when I grabbed his arm he..." Akeno started to describe her and Kane's meeting, but Rias unintentionally ignored what Akeno was saying. Her mind was racing with thoughts as she returned her gaze to the courtyard outside.

'Another Longinus holder... and in the same place with another holder?! The chances of that... is simply astronomical!'

However, soon she learn a phrase that she will know all too well.

A saying that has been misinterpreted many times in history.

A lesson that Rias and her peerage will slowly, but surely learn to understand.

That nothing is true, and everything is permitted...

That's it! The chapter rewrote, and I think much more well this time. You lovely people might have to wait a little longer for chapter 4, mainly because it will be longer. As always, criticism is always welcome, but give good comments along with it too. For me, those two things in one review is a GODSEND (even if God is dead (or is he? You guys will find out later on :P) XD). For Asia's sake could you people do this for me, I would really appreciate it, and it'll give you guys a better story :) I hope you people aren't too angry at me for doing such abrupt chapters :I.

However, most importantly... have a very prestigious day all of you lovely readers out there.

**SMT** **Out!**

In the next chapter: A Sudden Clarity Kane has unexpected guests... and in turn meets a certain, special nun...


	4. Chapter 3 - Templars? Where?

Welcome back all of you lovely people. Last chapter was MESSY, so I'll try and do my best this chapter. Onwards to this confusing story (and a Sudden Clarity Kane)!

- **Outside Kuoh** -

The sun painted the once tranquil blue sky to a deep orange, with a fiery red in it's wake. The buildings of Tokyo pierce the flames as a tired Kane strode across the pavements outside the infamous Kuoh Academy. "That day was terribly boring." Kane said to himself. He had already learnt everything the school taught him that day, and re-studying was simply a chore for our White-Haired Assassin. Still, his job wasn't over yet, but there was still some good fro, the 'chores of re-learning', such as additional information about the surroundings, just in case Kane needed to hide or tail any suspicous teachers. "At least I didn't run into Akeno again, sheesh." Indeed he hadn't, he had managed to avoid her after their meeting in the morning.

While our hero trudged along to his mediocre apartment, he realised something, a mistake, something which may have blown his cover. 'What if someone saw me beating up those 3?!' Kane thought wildly. 'I'll be kicked out of Kuoh! Then the mission is gone like a poof of dust.' Now Kane had truly put himself into deep water, because it is only a matter of waiting for the mission to fail, now. Once again, Kane's intolerance had compromised the Order. Yes, he was the more tolerant Assassin than most, but when something hits his nerve, it hits his nerve hard! 'Stupid Kane, you bloody idiot, you no-good imbecile!' Kane told himself.

He sweared at himself over and over again until he finally reached the apartment. As he turned on his laptop, he slapped himself for not restraining himself. He might as well leave the Order as far as the new Mentor was concerned. He decided to call Rebecca to find out more details for the Piece of Eden. 'Not that it will matter anymore...' Kane thought. Rebecca finally picked up the call.

"Kane! How's it going kiddo? Seen anything you like Japan? A souvenir maybe?" Rebecca asked him.

"Not too bad, and remember I'm only here for the missions, not for sightseeing." Kane replied with a hint of vicousness.

"Jeez, kid, you keep going at this rate and you'll become a Shaun." Rebecca replied with a laugh.

"I heard that." Kane heard Shaun say faintly in the call background as Rebecca laughed more loudly, and in turn put a smile on Kane's face.

"You two sound like a old married couple." Kane commented comically.

"We are NOT a couple..." Shaun and Rebecca replied in unison as Kane chuckled lightly, the weight of his mistake already wearing off. "Anyway, good thing you called us."

"Why? Did you manage to narrow down the signature?" Kane asked with a tinge of enthusiasm in his voice.

"Not yet, for that I need a more closer location to scan." Rebecca replied.

"Yeah, one that's preferably not on the other side of the world." Shaun replied sarcastically, and Kane heard it loud and clear which indicated that now Shaun was also interested in talking, which often meant either really good news, or really bad.

"Whatever, Shaun. Be glad I managed to pick it up anyways. Anywho, Kane, we have some er... disturbing news." Rebecca said.

"Disturbing? What do you mean?" Kane asked.

"Well, it seems that Abstergo is a little bit more interested than 'not interested' in what we're searching for," Shaun replied. "We tracked 3 Templars coming your way, so it seems Willaim got it wrong about Abtergo not caring."

"Seriously? Well, who are they, I'll try and manage them." Kane replied, less than surprised.

"Aaron Nurbrisk and Marco Gears, but we couldn't find out the other guy. Seeming as so, here's the pictures of the first two guys." Rebecca replied as Kane recieved a file with two pictures, one of what it seems like a tough militia, with multiple faint scars across his face, and the other person a possible Eastern European.

"I can work with that." Kane replied blandly.

"Well, you better work quickly, because they should touchdown at Tokyo about..." Shaun started but paused for a few seconds. "Now."

As soon as Shaun gave the word, Kane slammed the laptop shut and put on his tail-jacket double tailed our of the apartment, slamming the door so violently he nearly unhinged it. He raced down the stairs as adrenaline once again fueled his body. 'Finally, some action!' Kane thought as he clambered up the small houses on the other side of the street and parkoured across the roofs, the dead of the night keeping him undetectable. He did this for a few minutes, being on the residential side of Tokyo (the flat was the only tall building in that Kane's area), until he reached the main industrial Tokyo. He dropped down into an alley with ease, and quietly walked out into the busy street. Tokyo was still a bustling, lively city, with nightly commuters still covering the streets. Kane was, for now, just another commuter. He still far from the airport though.

Why did Kane parkour all the way here instead of taking a taxi from where he was? #1 Kane loved parkouring. #2 He was pretty far away from the only taxi hiring place. He walked among the crowd until he eventually managed to get a taxi.

_Some minutes_ _later..._

He exited the taxi as he gave the driver far more money than he should have, to which the driver gave him an open mouth of astonishment. "Take it or leave it." Kane simply said. He then entered the spacious yet crowded airport, searching for the Termimal number which he recieved on his phone from Rebecca (plus a very angry lecture on why he shouldn't just leave like that on lady). He eventually found it, and searched around for it. 'My guess is that they're going for the baggage room.' Kane thought. He made his way to the room, and, sure enough, found the trio. 'Bingo, my hunches never fail me' Kane wondered with a smile. He saw the third person, and by the looks of things, was the leader of the trio. He had blonde, messy hair with small eyes and rough face. He wore a jacket with the collars up, and was angrily shouting at the other two. 'Better stay out sight. As Altair would say it, "I am but a blade in a crowd."' Kane thought smugly as he watched the 3 from a distant. After the little dispite, they started moving along, which in turn meant Kane should start moving along too. From afar, he saw them roughly shoving aside anyone in their way as they left the aiport into the night, the glow of the sun long gone as the sky was devoid of any stars, much to Kane's dismay. He liked the natural night sky, he found a certain beauty in all of the distant stars far away, distant galaxies with even more distant stars, each with a planet orbiting around them... perhaps even with intelligent life harbouring them...

The trio took a taxi, which Kane assumed was the same one he took, remembering a certain decal on the hood. He quickly took another one and told the driver follow the other taxi.

"What is this? A spy movie?" the driver asked with a laugh.

"Please be quiet sir, the other taxi is important." Kane replied.

"If you say so, kid." was what the driver said.

_Some more minutes later..._

As soon as the trio's taxi stopped, Kane got out and once again paid much more than he should have tonthe driver. He started to walk slowly in the other direction, to divert attention from him. The area they were in was run-down, with dirty pavements and cracked roads. Only a few street lights illuminated the dingy roads. 'This is just cliché...' Kane thought as he decided lean on a lamp post instead. The trio had started moving, and so Kane followed in pursuit. They took many turns through numerous alleyways as Kane was internally sighing at how stereotypical this was for the bad guys to be in these kind of environments.

They did this for few minutes until Kane saw the trio approaching a girl in what seemed to be a nun dull green and white nun uniform. 'What would Templars want with a nun?' Kane asked himself. 'Could she possibly have the Piece of Eden?' While wondering this, the leader viciously grasped the girl's hand, so Kane approached a little closer to hear a conversation.

"Hear this once, girl. I see you messing about with ANYONE, and I'm including those shitty devils, and I'll personally execute you, got it? You join us, you listen to everything we say." Kane heard the lead Templar say.

"Y-Yes, father. I'll l-listen to everything you say..." The girl said, which surprised Kane.

'That guy is her dad? Or is it a priest?' Kane wondered.

"Now come with us, and don't think about doing anything funny." Marco said angrily. As he brung out a handgun and pointed it her as the 4 started walking once again, to which the girl nearly started crying.

'Time for me to make an entrance.' Kane thought as he stepped forward. "Don't you chaps know how to treat a lady?" Kane said with a smile, as the 4 turned their heads, the girl most shocked.

"You were followed, bitch!" The lead Templar hissed at the girl and struck her down as Marco loaded his handgun at her. Kane sprinted towards Marco and flicked out his Hidden Blade and dug it into Marco's lung, as Kane twisted the handgun out and shoved Marco aside and fired the bullet at Aaron's head. Kane causually threw the handgun aside as he faced the remaining Templar, who was bemused.

"Watch that tongue. One day it's going to lead you to ruin." Kane said, albeit with sorrow for the people he just killed. After all, even they had a family, a life. Kane knew that all too well.

"What would you know, you Assassin fuck-up." the Templar said as he cackled. Kane stared at him in the eye, and he saw insanity behind the cold glare. That made Kane even more sad. Suddenly out of nowhere, though, he brought out a hilt that seemingly grew a beam of light shaped like a sword. Kane blinked at it, and then he laughed out aloud.

"Sir, I don't think a bunch of LED lights are going to help you." Kane said, which angered the Templar.

"Shut up!" He said as he struck at Kane, to which Kane lifted up his Hidden Blade to block it. Much to Kane's surprise, the supposed 'LED Sword' threw sparks as the two blades clashed.

'What... is this? Some kind of light sword?' Kane wondered in astonishment. However Kane saw the Templar bringing out a revolver. 'No time to think about it now!' Kane internally exclaimed as he used his other hand to punch the Templar in the face. He staggered back, dropping his revolver, but Kane instead kicked him in the chest, sending him to the floor. Kane kicked the revolver away as the Templar slowly rose to his feet. "And you Templars tell us to get into the 21st Century! Using a sword, shame on you." Kane said while shaking his head, chuckling.

"Fuck you!" the Templar said as he charged at Kane, to which Kane simply sidestepped him and triggered out his right Hidden Blade, which he stabbed into the Templar's shoulder. Somehow, the Templar managed to strike Kane as he fell to the floor, tearing open a bloody wound in Kane's stomach. Kane gave a grunt as he kicked the Templar with all of his strength, sending him away 3-4 feet. Kane collapsed on his to the floor as he clutched his stomach.

'Losing too much blood...' Kane thought as his vision started going blurry and red outlines encircled his vision. The Templar started to get up as he tluched his shoulder, to which he gave a hiss of pain.

"Another day, you shitty Assassin!" he yelled as he started to run away. The girl, which Kane nearly forgot about, grabbed onto the Templar's arm.

"Father Freed! Don't leave me!" She cried out, however he struck her down once again.

"Leave me alone you traitorous bitch!" Freed yelled as he dashed away into darkness. Kane gave a weak laugh, to which his body responded by making him cough up blood. Kane rested his head down, realising the wound was deeper than he first thought as he touched it, creating a burning sensation. The red outline was replaced with a black fog closing in on his sight.

'So this is how it all ends...' Kane thought, ever the pessimist. He lost his hearing as white noise replaced it. The last thing he saw was flowing blonde hair, a gentle and soft face, and a bright green glow... green like her eyes...

There we have it! This is rewritten, and I will rewrite chapter 2 too, it being rushed too. I hope this is much better than the original. Thanks to HruntingII for his feedback, which made me rewrite this :).

Next Chapter: Shaun cannot believe his ears it seems... and Kane cannot believe his eyes!

**SMT Out!**


	5. Chapter 4 - A Groggy Kane, a Hasty Akeno

Falling... he was falling through darkness. It nearly consumed him, nearly took his soul and heart... but he resisted it. He fought it out. "Not yet, I can't go yet. Leave me to be, I need to finish what I started." he said to the darkness.

"What job? The one you failed so miserably? The one that you died doing? That was pathetic, really. You should have left the Order long ago, you're nothing but a annoyance to them. You are useless." The Darkness retorted, taunting him.

"No! That can't be true... I... I must be of some use..." he replied, questioning himself all the while.

"You know it's true, you're doubting yourself right now!" The Darkness said.

"I... I can't just give up... what about my mother and father? What about my sister? I surely must..." he started.

"Them too, they all hated you, you were always the one hanging back. Your parents never liked you, your sister never looked up to you. You are a disappointment." The Darkness taunted him once again.

"No! That's not true! They were... they were proud of me! My sister... I always protected her... Xylia..." he started, remembering the sister he had loved so much, the sister he had always protected... the sister he had lost so painfully...

"She's dead. You could never protect her..." The Darkness said with a laugh. He kept falling, falling and falling into nowhere, into the nothingness.

"That... wasn't me... was it? The... the Templars... they're the ones responsible... they took father, they took mother... the way they took my sister..." He replied, a deep rage building up inside of him. "Yes... them... the Templars, they killed my family... they were the ones who took my life..." He said, with tears of anger falling from his chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes... and what do you do when someone takes something precious to you? When someone takes something that doesn't belong to them?" The Darkness inquired.

"You... you take it back... any way you can..."

"But how do you take back a life?"

"I... I don't know..."

"You take theirs..."

"But... t-that's wrong... if I killed them... t-then I'm as bad as them... I can't kill them.."

"Sometimes, people need to die for things to change."

"Not always..." he said, regaining his mind, regaining what he thought was lost. "Just... the people who control others... the main oppressor."

"Then who's the main oppressor?"

"Isn't that what the Order is trying to find?"

"Indeed it is..." The Darkness replied, no longer dark, but a soft golden glow with bright rays of light dancing. "Do you know what you're trying to do, then?"

"Avenge my fami-" he started, which the golden surrounding interrupted.

"No, that is not what you're trying to do, think again." The Goldness snapped at him.

"I... I do not know then..."

"Think..." the Goldness said. He stayed silent for several seconds before answering.

"End it. Bring peace to Humanity. Help the Order." He replied.

"Go then, you have cleared your mind and found your purpose." the Goldness told him.

"But... who are you to know me like this?" He asked.

"The other you..." the Goldness replied.

_4:38 A.M._

Kane opened his eyelids wide as he sprung up, breathing heavily with sweat trickling down his forehead. He looked at his surroundings, still where he was when he...

'Died...?' Kane thought as he checked all of his limbs, making sure everything was functioning. 'I thought I died...' Kane slowly rose as he made better observations. It was dawn, he was still in the dingy part of Tokyo. I seemed someone had laid him against a nearby wall. Then came a sentence spoken by Kane's body. 'Argh, my back!' he yelled as his back exploded with searing pain, making Kane hunch slightly as he decided to go looking for a taxi.

As he walked, he thought about everything that happened the night before, or at least Kane thought had happened. 'Was that a dream I had? Did it actually happen? Better question, how am I even alive if it wasn't a dream?' Kane thought as questions ravaged his lump of grey matter that stuck inside his skull.

Kane saw a taxi call center in his sights, but while he walked there, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Kane lazily took it, and received a reality check. His mouth slowly opened as he read what his lock screen displayed. 'Twenty-seven! Twenty-seven calls! 7 messages!' Kane internally exclaimed. All of them came from Rebecca, with the messages detailing how Shaun and her tried to reach Kane for hours on end, to find out what happened to him, and that Shaun had been sent to look for Kane. 'Blimey! They must have thought that I got taken by Abstergo!' Kane thought as he started calling Shaun.

Rebecca and Shaun had always looked out for him. Ever since William became more focused on his work, Rebecca had seen to Kane and his sister, Xylia, when they were children, like an older sister, perhaps a mother. Shaun came later on, and he was always the more sarcastic type, but he too had supported Kane, more so after Xylia's death. Kane would die for the two, and he was hurt inside when William moved their positions to go work with Desmond to prevent the apocalypse, but he understood the decision. He was only 16, but already broken. Rebecca and Shaun, as well as the Order, started to repair him. However, there was only so much duct tape could do. Kane was yet to find the person that would make him whole again.

Shaun finally picked up the call, to both his and Kane's relief.

"Mate, tell us when you decide to go incognito on us, alright?" Shaun said with sarcasm.

"Er... alright then."

"It was a joke, Kane, but seriously, what happened? It better be a good reason, because Rebecca nearly went mental after the 5th call!" Shaun said seriously.

"Ah... well... from what I can say, two Templars are dead, with the 3rd guy gone." Kane said groggily. Memories from his encounter with the Templar Trio started to flood back to Kane. He then realised something happened after he lost consciousness. To him, the nun girl was now a top priority. 'It was her! It must have been! I should be dead now, she did something that saved me.' Kane thought as he checked his stomach where the injury from the head Templar should be. He checked under his shirt and he felt a faint scar, proving his suspicion.

"So what happened? You randomly decided to doze off while we were worried sick?" Shaun snapped, to which Kane described the details of his encounter with the Templar Agents.

"Seems like they weren't going for the Piece of Eden, because they were more cautious with a certain girl than they were with any one of us." Kane finished.

"A girl? What are they, Knight's Order of Pedophiles and Rapists?" Shaun commented sarcastically.

"From what I could see last night and with the Borgia in 16th Century, seems so." Kane replied as the two laughed. Then something clicked inside Kane's head. "Wait, I think I know what the third guy's name was."

"Really? Good stuff, mate! Go on, what's he called?"

"The girl called him 'Father Freed'." However, as Kane said this, Shaun went silent on the other side. Kane waited a few second for an answer. "Shaun?"

"O-Oh right... well... er... sorry Kane, don't know what went into me" Shaun said rather hesitantly, or so Kane thought.

"Shaun, something the matter?" Kane asked worriedly

"Nothing! Nothing... at all. D-Don't worry, mate. I'm... fine." Shaun replied. Kane decided to leave it, knowing that if Shaun acted like this, it was for a good reason.

"If you say so... by the way, are you at the Airport or something?" Kane asked, with motive to make Shaun go back... wherever he was in the world.

"Well... I was, but now I'm headed back to HQ." Shaun replied.

"Where is HQ, then?" Kane asked curiously.

"Chile, me and Rebecca was 'babysitting' the Initiates." Shaun said, which made Kane chuckle.

"Alright then, Shaun. You better see to 'Becks, or else you might get scolded again. I have to head back to my apartment, need to go back to school, you know?" Kane said.

"No problem mate, you get back to your mission. Feel lucky you don't have to deal with Rebecca..." Shaun said disappointingly. Kane gave a chuckle as he ended the call and proceeded to hire a taxi and head back into residential Tokyo.

_5:07 A.M._

Kane opened the door to his apartment, it groaned as it opened reminiscent of the night before when Kane slammed it. He took off his tail-jacket and put it in a pile near his bed, which he internally declared was his washing pile. He took off his shoes and socks, put them aside, and causally fell to his bed and gave a long sigh. More memories flooded back to him, this time of his dream he had while he was unconscious. 'The other me... what does it mean?' Kane thought to himself. 'Or is it I'm just under a crap load of stress?' These thoughts and other like them swirled inside his head, Kane soon fell asleep, but far from soundly, as nightmares that he had ever since he lost his parents haunted him once again.

_7:15 A.M._

The alarm clock beside Kane's bed sprung to life as a constant beeping that gradually grew louder waking Kane up. He lazily hit his clock to turn it off as he groaned, and slowly sat up on his bed. He was still wearing the casual shirt and trousers he did yesterday after he arrived home. "Another school day... I forgot how much I hated school days when I'm sleepy..." Kane said, fatigue heavy in his voice. He slowly dressed into his Kuoh uniform, and took his milk and cereal out, grudgingly eating it silently. 'Hope I don't run into... what's-her-name... Akeno.' Kane thought as he gave a sigh and looked out to the sunny vista outside, with trees slowly swaying in a soft wind. 'I miss England... I liked the rain better.' He thought sadly as he washed his bowl and spoon and put them away in the dishwasher, then entered the living room to watch the news.

'What am I going to do with my life, I wonder. Am I really of any importance? Do I really make a difference, or am I simply part of something bigger?' Kane suddenly thought philosophically. 'I wish there was something more to our cause, instead of just fighting endlessly with the Templars... maybe that's why so many of our Assassins just quit and join them instead.' Kane wondered, thinking of his own ancestor, Shay Patrick Cormac. One of the most dangerous Assassin Hunters in history.

Deep in thought, Kane didn't realise that he was getting late for school, and a second alarm brought him back to reality. 'Is that the time already?' Kane stereotypically thought, yet still weary. 'Guess I'm turning into Ezio back when he was in Istanbul...' he thought as he put on his tail-jacket. He casually took his bag, which was somewhat similar to Desmond's own bag when he was in the Grand Temple.

Kane exited his apartment, climbed down the stairs and entered the mild morning air, with a cool breeze blowing across, which made his jacket flow across in the window in unison. He started walking for Kuoh, dreading the time when he will be expelled from the school for his reckless actions yesterday. '2 days in, and already expelled. Must be a world record.' Kane thought grudgingly.

_8:07 A.M._

Kane jadedly walked into the school, and for the first time marveled that a fountain had escaped his sight. 'Why didn't I see that in the first place?! Bloody hell, this school is rich!' Kane thought as he looked at the fountain, much to the amusement of the girls' around him.

"We're fancy, huh?" a girl behind Kane asked, nearly making him fall over at the sudden question. Kane quickly recomposed himself though, as sophisticated as he was.

"Fancy is as fancy does, madam. I'm simply astounded that a fountain would be in any school in the world, it would seem like a waste of money." Kane said curtly. He saw that the girl in question was Souna Shitori, the Student Council President Kane had met the previous day. As the day before, she was also warmly smiling. "Ah, Souna-senpai, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you to talk to a humble student such as me?"

"Humble? You're certainly special, Kane-san, and one student that is very enjoyable to talk to." Souna said as the two started walking towards the main school building.

"You talk to me one day, and you expect me to be 'enjoyable to talk to'? You should be a little more skeptical than that!" Kane said with a laugh.

"I can trust you, you seem to be more sophisticated and mannered than most boys in the school."

"Sophistication doesn't always equal 'a nice guy'. Just look at David Cameron! The swine Prime Minister might as well be public enemy number 1!"

"I'm sure you're nothing like him, Kane-san. Your looks are far better than his too!"

"I'm flattered, Souna-senpai, but rest assured, looks aren't everything." Kane said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Let's know more about you and find out, shall we?" Souna said with a sly smile.

"Well... what do you want to know?" Kane asked with a chuckle.

"You tell me, Kane-san. It's not nice to keep a lady waiting, especially in cases of information about a boy..." At this however, Kane simply shook his head.

"You know, I'll let you figure out something to do to make me talk." Kane said with a chuckle. Souna, however, narrowed her eyes at him threateningly as her smile faded. Kane immediately took the hint and laughed again. "No, I don't mean anything perverted, sheesh. I'm not like that, anyone should know that by the first day of meeting me!" To this, Souna's smile returned as she laughed along with Kane.

"You're a very mysterious person, Kane-san, yet so kind. I wonder what's behind that handsome face."

"Keep wondering, Souna-senpai. Keep wondering... in any case, I'll be going now, Music lesson doesn't wait for anybody." Kane said, copying Souna from the day before.

"I'll work you out somehow, Kane-san. You'll see." Souna replied, challenging Kane as she bowed and left.

'What a nice conversation, but she won't be able to figure me out anytime soon.' Kane thought smugly as he made his way through the school to his first class. 'I'm practically unbreakable!' Or so he thought...

_1 hour later..._

Kane exited the class, somewhat enjoying the Music lesson. 'That wasn't half bad! I actually enjoyed the lesson. Good thing Akeno wasn't in it.' Kane thought, half with relief, half cheerfully. Next period was free for him, but then it was lessons all day long. Therefore, Kane elected to enjoy the weather outside, and exited the building as he made his way to the school yard. It was a nice place, with trees for shade and benches to sit down and relax upon. So Kane did relax upon a bench, and took out his book and started to read it from where he left off from yesterday.

"Good morning, Kane-kun!" Kane heard a familiar voice say, which spurred up dread in his spines. Kane mechanically turned his head upwards to a smiling Akeno. "How are you today?"

"Somewhat pleasant, until you came along." Kane said with sorrow in his voice. 'Am I not safe from her?' Kane wondered. Akeno giggled and took a seat beside him, but too close for comfort for Kane.

"Ara ara, Kane-kun. Have you thought about taking anger management classes?" Akeno said jokingly, but discreetly moved closer to Kane, which he didn't notice.

"I don't need anger management classes, Akeno-san. What would be better is that you leave me to be." Kane replied monotonously as he returned to his book. Akeno shuffled closer yet.

"How do you know... after all, I might be able to help you." Akeno said sensually, which caught Kane's attention as he turned his sight back on Akeno, catching Kane off-guard at how close she was to his face. Kane blushed slightly and quickly averted his gaze as he moved along the bench. "Ara ara, Kane-kun, are you embarrassed?"

"I... n-no, not at a-all! W-What made you t-think that?" Kane flustered as he nervously closed his book and put it back in his bag, signaling he was about to leave. Akeno, however, had other ideas.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Kane-kun..." Akeno said as she caressed Kane's chin and made his head turn around to face her. They were nearly nose-to-nose, which made Kane's entire face go bright red. "You should understand when a girl likes you…"

"A-Akeno-san... p-please stop. We j-just met yesterday... t-this is… unnatural…" Kane said with unease as he shifted uncomfortably under Akeno gazing right into his eyes. Akeno finally let go of Kane's chin and moved back, to Kane's relief as he internally gave a sigh of solace.

'Who... is this girl? Why in the world does she want me out of all people?! Just my luck...' Kane thought uncomfortably as his face returned to its normal colour, albeit still with a large blush below his eyes. Akeno giggled once again.

"You're so cute when you blush, Kane-kun! I bet loads of girls wanted to be your girlfriend... which begs the question, why did you break their hearts?" Akeno asked, clearly trying to get info on Kane's past.

'Asking me about my past, huh? Is she a Templar? Seems unlikely, but why would she ask me about girlfriends? Maybe there's more to Akeno than meets the eye..." Kane constructively thought. His voice said otherwise. "W-Wouldn't you l-like to know…" Kane replied in a stutter.

"I would like to know, Kane-kun." Akeno replied cleverly. "I would like to know all about you…"

"Y-Yeah right... j-just leave me alone, A-Akeno-san..." Kane ended slightly threateningly, which took Akeno by surprise as her smile faded and was replaced by hurt look. Kane, however, was unaffected as he took his bag and left her alone on the bench.

She wondered how on Earth, Heaven and Hell Kane will be able to fit into Rias' peerage. Maybe that's just it, Kane is meant to not fit in with anyone, even though he is supposed to stay hidden in plain sight. One thing is for sure, Akeno won't give up on Kane so easily. She was going to make Kane love her, one way or another.

'If Rias gets Issei-kun, then I'll be getting Kane.' Akeno thought, determined as ever.

That's it for this chapter, review and criticise it, guys. Both you and me want better reading material for yourself. Either way, a whole planet of thanks go to my new proofreader, Matt 'Malevos'. That's all chaps!

**SMT Out!**


	6. Chapter 5 - What Luck!

Well… it's been a whole month hasn't it? _Le aplogies più sinceri, miei cari lettori. _I'm afraid I have discovered the awesomeness of Half-Life 2, the wonders of Garry's Mod, the amazing Assassin's Creed Brotherhood and the brilliant (yet irritating) world of Need for Speed Most Wanted (2012). All in one week, no less. How wonderful for me… but how unfortunate for you, and, once again, I'm so very sorry. I'm back, and I'll be updating weekly. You'll get the next one the Monday after next however, just to get back into a logical timetable. This is the rough draft version, and Matt will revise this 2-3 days after. You'll receive a much better version of this chapter. In any case, enjoy this slightly longer chapter! Boy, it's good to be back!

_9:15 A.M_

Kane was still shaky from his second encounter with Akeno. However, it wasn't because she was teasing him, Kane thought it was... much deeper. 'There must be some reason she's trying for me. Then what she said, asking me why I don't have a girlfriend. She's up to something, I can feel it. Either the Erudito Collective is trying to convince me to join them, or Abstergo is up to something...' he thought in dismay as he continued relocating to the fields instead.

Then something struck Kane, it knocked on the door inside his head, like a prophet coming in to give a prophecy. 'Was Shaun part of Erudito?' Kane wondered. 'I know Shaun is more of the mordant type, but he seemed vigilant for me to learn, which is what Erudito's goal is, to make world learn, right?' Kane finally reached the fields where another class were having P.E in the AstroTurf nearby. He thought nothing of it as he sat on a little hill he found and leaned back as he watched the tranquil blue sky. Various small clouds slowly progressed by. Kane found solace by looking at a sky such as this, a certain peacefulness in the ocean-blue color and the snow white puffs of air. Now and again it gave him gave him space, time to think out things, time to sort out problems. Other times it was purely an activity that consoled Kane.

Our hero closed his eyes as he thought back to his dream the night before. 'I still have no idea what it means… is it that just me going crazy? Or is it that there truly is a bigger pictu- ah never mind, I'm thinking about these matters far too much. I should relax.' With that, Kane closed his eyes as he cleared his mind of his worries. He clung on to an old, a dear memory for comfort…

_England, __**'The Estate'**_

_5:37 P.M. 27__th__ October 2008_

The sun burned a steady yellow as the soft frost of an autumn day settled onto the Assassin Compound. The trees glowed somewhat a bright orange as their leaves started to turn brown and die, leaving piles of leaves everywhere. In the midst of all the change, two people ran across the leaf graveyard as they darted from tree to tree. A brother and a sister.

"Can't catch me!" Xylia yelled as she ran away from Kane at an energetic speed like never seen before. Her long russet hair shadowed her every move as she performed stops at such speed it would bring American Football players down to snail's pace. Behind it all was, in contrast, our sluggish hero. His hair reached his shoulders in a mix of coffee brown and white as he idly tailed the playful Xylia.

"Slow down, Xylia, for God's sake!" Kane yelled after her as he jogged lazily.

"Nope, I'm going to win again, Kane!" she yelled back she suddenly stopped and turned at alien-like speed and left Kane in the dust as she whistled past him.

"Xylia! Ugh..." Kane muttered as he feebly started to walk after Xylia. 'God darn it... that Xylia... always the nimble one.' Kane thought. He never understood why his little sister had been the most agile person in the family. She was 5 years younger than Kane! Yet she was more deft and quicker than him by a longer margin, despite having only a few months' worth of Assassin training.

Kane's father, Alistair Skor, had instructed him and taught him how to parkour {A/N: That's freerunning for all of you Americans out there} since he was five. He had been an expert at it for 4 years now, beating even young adults in the parkouring business. Unfortunately for the 'young adults', getting beat by a 12 year old was most certainly embarrassing. Kane, however, was not interested in the sport (and valuable Assassin skill). He would instead be inside reading books, playing video games or drawing pictures. He was always scolded that he should understand the importance of his Order by now, and should be striving to help instead. Kane had other plans. He wanted to lead a normal life, a life without all Templars and Assassins, a stable life where he knows what's going to happen tomorrow and won't have to fear for his life every day.

However, today Kane was more gloomy than usual. He had lost one of his friends today, he had moved to America. His name was Jonathan Schmidt. Kane and Jon were friends since Year 2 {A/N: 2nd Grade}, and they had supported each other whenever they needed help. That day, however, Jon moved to America. When Jon said he was going the previous week, he wouldn't answer Kane at any time. Kane got frustrated and the two eventually got into a brawl. However, it was only Kane throwing the punches. Jon had not even tried to fight back. He just stood there, taking every hit. After Kane was restrained he saw that Jon had guilt in his eyes. That's what troubled Kane, those eyes. The eyes of sheep who were led astray by the wrong shepherd.

The next day, he left, leaving Kane an empty shell, unable to make new friends.

"Kaaane! Mum wants you!" Xylia yelled as she came running to him, snapping her brother out of her trance.

"What does she want?" Kane replied nonchalantly.

"I dunno, you go ask her." Xylia replied, to which Kane sighed and made his way back to the residential part of the Compound. Xylia followed in pursuit, skipping along the way and humming, which Kane found to be something of an annoyance, He held back the scolding inside him though, he didn't want Xylia to later go complain and get Kane into trouble.

Kane grudgingly followed Xylia out of the park area of the Compound as he walked along the footpath to the residential area. It was far more industrial than the park section, with identical grey houses lining the sides of the footpaths. Kane has been here since the beginning of his life, and nowhere else can he call home. He may not have liked the color, nor the setting, but whether he likes it or not, it's his home. The only place where he can feel welcome, the place where he feels safe. The siblings strode to their home number, which was marked on the door. They entered slowly as they took off their shoes and socks and put them up in the shoe rack next to the door. They walked through the living room and entered the kitchen.

Inside, a woman quietly cooked on the stove. She shot up a look of anger at Kane as he walked in, while Xylia happily opened the cupboard and took out a chocolate and ate as she exited once again. Kane, however, wasn't that lucky.

"Kane! Where have you been?!" The woman yelled at the young teen.

"Outside, mother. The park really." Kane replied.

"You've been outside all day! Have you done your homework?" Kane's mother scolded him.

"Yes, mother. I did it after I came home yesterday." Kane groggily said, impatient slightly imminent in his voice.

"Show it to your dad so he can check it. Afterwards g-" his mother started, but Kane already knew what she was going to say.

"Study Chemistry, I know. Then History, Math, Physics... I know, mother. I'm not a child anymore." Kane said as he started to turn so he can walk away.

"It seems that you're lying to yourself, then, young man!" Kane's mother shouted after him, to which Kane gave a groan.

'My mother is never happy with me... I do all my work, I'm the best in the class, and I'm far more mature than others in my class. Yet, she just won't leave it.' Kane thought. He strode across the hallway and entered his father's study, to which he was greeted to him furiously typing away at the computer. "Father, are you busy right now?" Kane asked him meagerly.

"A little bit full with work at the moment, Kane. Come back in a bit, okay?" He said in a kindly manner, but without even turning his head to face his son. Kane silently left the room and walked back down the hallway to walk up the stairs to his bedroom.

'Father is fine, though. Except he always seems to be busy... him and mother always seem to discuss about things with us Assassins and 'Templars'. What Templars are is beyond me.' thought our contemplating hero as he turned on his own laptop. It wasn't even three seconds before his laptop was decimated by bullets holes, which penetrated his left wall, as clear bullet holes gave a stream of sunlight into his room. 'What the fu-?!' Kane internally yelled. He turned his head, and immediately ducked for cover when he heard the whistling of a flying object rushing towards his house very speedily. His entire wall of the left side of his room was demolished by a missile which was just about weak enough to leave the room in once piece (excluding the wall). Kane, even though he ducked underneath his desktop table, was badly hurt by a surge of broken rubble, which caught Kane on the left elbow, making it go numb almost instantly as well as nearly breaking it. He gave a yell of pain as the dust clouds swirled out of his room, as the view from his now gaping wall became clear.

It was the first time Kane felt like Death himself came to reap what he sowed.

The only things Kane remembers were the screams.

His own.

His family's.

Everyone's.

Japan, Kuoh Academy

_February 15__th__ 2014, 9:21 A.M._

Kane awoke from his day-dream with a shudder. He opened his eyes to the cirrus clouds and sapphire skies (with a tiny touch of frost) of the Japanese spring. He knew it will always come back to him, that terrifying day where he lost everything. 'Defend humanity's free will… what about my humanity? The one I lost 5 years ago? Stupid Order…' Kane angrily thought as he picked himself up and started to walk back to the main blocks. 'Or not, I guess. It isn't really their fault the majority of our brothers had lost everything.' He thought more logically this time. 'It's Abstergo, the Templars…'

Kane made a steady progress to his Chemistry lesson, however he will encounter something that will forever change his (for less obvious reasons which are logical). While he pondered about how he might wrench out information from the teachers. Kane stopped dead in his tracks. He just about to pass the school gate, when a familiar figure lazily walked in, late no less. Who might this person be? The certain 'weird-hairstyle' boy Kane beat up the previous day. 'Him again? Late? Why am I not surprised… wait, come to think of it, it's weird I haven't been called up yet. Bah they're probably just processing the file thro- WAIT WHAT IN THE NAME OF ANCIENTS?!' Kane's thoughts was interrupted by a girl in another school's uniform. However, that wasn't what shocked Kane. Kane had figured out that the trio that assaulted him yesterday were the 'unique three' that Mr. Tanizaki was talking about. 'Why in the world would a girl, no less smiling, walk along beside the 'weird-hairstyle' guy, conversing as if it was nothing? Surely, she must know!' Kane cried internally as the so-would-be-called 'couple' walked side-by-side into the school.

What happened next would rather amuse Kane slightly. As the couple was walking, 'weird-hairstyle' was ambushed by 'bald-head' and 'square-glasses' (as Kane named them) and nearly beaten to a pulp.

"ISSEI! YOU TRAITOR!" yelled 'bald-head'.

"BASTARD! I THOUGHT WE WERE SUPPOSED TO THE 'SINGLES TRIO'!" bellowed 'square-glasses'. Kane smiled at the scene in front of him.

'Singles Trio'? Boy, those three really are lonely.' He said to himself as he quietly ambled away from the sight. 'Either way, that just made my day! Maybe I should help the guy out? Nah, he'll be fine.' Kane internally chuckled as he made his way to Chemistry class, still on the lookout for Akeno to avoid. His strength of mind, however, will be kicked out the window. Twice, in the same lesson, no less.

_9:35 A.M_

"Alright class, today we will be reviewing over the subject of atomic quantum theory, so please could you bring out your notebooks and textbooks, and turn to page 587." Kane's chemistry teacher, Mr. Okuyio, began the class, which was returned by a host of groans. Kane already groaned even before he sat down. Reason?

"So how's your morning been, Kane-kun?" queried Akeno in an exultant tone, which infuriated Kane even more than before.

"Terrible." Kane replied glumly as he slothfully took out his textbook.

"Well, why?" Akeno asked with mock worry.

"Why? Here's an answer… you. Now leave me alone." Kane countered with such viciousness, that it immediately made Akeno turn away. 'Imbecile… good riddance.' Kane thought with slight glee as he began scanning through the page. He wasn't an absolute genius at chemistry, but he wasn't a complete halfwit at it either. He was prepared to keep it that way. However, the only thing that bothered Kane was that Akeno HAD to end up in another of Kane's classes. 'Just my luck to end up with this… person.' Kane thought wearily. 'Life, loathe or ignore, you can't like it.' He thought, quoting on a famous book he read but forgot the name of it.

"Now, class, today we will be doing something slightly different just so you don't fall asleep. I will hand out a set of cards and you will be playing a game with them with someone else in the room. Now, I don't want you playing around either, so work with someone sensible." Mr. Okuyio announced, much to Akeno's delight, and much to Kane's revulsion. The teacher turned his head away to the laptop once again as the room burst into quiet chatter. Akeno turned her head and gave Kane a sly smile across the table, making the other girls suddenly fall into furious gossip. Another boy across the room gave him a death glare, which Kane returned right back at him, which made the boy give a frightened look and make him suddenly interested into the textbook.

'Well this is going to get interesting, I better choose quick before Akeno can choose me.' Kane thought fruitfully. 'Better walk hastily.' Mr. Okuyio swiveled around on his chair again to face the class.

"Now get into your partners, and tell me when you're done. If I see any 'mismatched' pairs," he began once again, putting a certain emphasis on the word 'mismatched', "I'll regroup you. Now get going!" Kane didn't even start moving out of his seat when Akeno's hand shot up like a bullet in the air.

"Please, sir. Can I work with Kane-kun?" She asked as Kane internally winced at his sluggishness.

'Well, there goes my dignity.' Kane wondered despairingly.

"Of course, Himejima-san. Remember, he's new, so look after him, and maybe explain to him the class rules a little too if you can." Mr. Okuyio replied with a beam that made Kane all the more feel hopeless.

"Sir, could I, perhaps, erm… disa-" Kane tried to inquire that he found the idea rather unsatisfying, but he was interrupted by the rather loud opening of the door. The opener was a long, slender girl with a vast display of hair that was so smooth and majestic it felt like it reflected every point of light in the room. She had vivid yet cold amber eyes and half-rimmed aqua-marine rectangular spectacles. She caught the attention of nearly everyone in the room, including the teacher's and Kane's. However, she caught the teacher's attention primarily because he was so surprised (in a bad way, mind you) at why the vice president of the School Council would be here. She caught Kane's attention because she interrupted him and it quite exasperated him.

"Is there a 'Skor Kane' present in the room?" She questioned with infinite calm, which suddenly sent down tremors down Kane's spine. He already knew what she was here for.

"What do you require of me?" Kane asked, in a rather uneasy tone.

"The President of the School Council, Souna Shitori would like to have a little… 'discussion' with you." The girl said, inserting a little bit of an ominous air around the word 'discussion'. "That's fine with you, right Mr. Okuyio?"

"Erhm… yes, yes sure, Tsubaki-san, if it's really that important." Mr. Okuyio flustered slightly as he gestured towards me furiously to go with the girl. I hesitantly closed my book, slowly got up and proceeded over to Tsubaki.

"Thank you, Mr. Okuyio. That will be all." She said as Kane exited the classroom. She closed the door and turned her attention to Kane. "Well, I assume you know what Souna-san has called you up for, right?" She asked, which assured Kane's fears.

"Well… erhm…" Kane started but could really never finish. They started making their way to the School Council meeting room.

"I, for one, think you actually did a very good job. It normally takes the entire Kendo Club to put down the Perverted Trio." She said with a warm smile. "Well, to the point they actually can't get up and lose their resolve anyways."

"Perverted Trio? That's what they're called? Seriously?" Kane asked, easing up slightly at Tsubaki's comment.

"More or less so, an idiotic name for an idiot group. I think it fits well, don't you?" She asked with a chuckle. As she did so she put up her hand for a handshake. "Welcome to Kuoh, my name is Tsubaki Shinra." Kane grasped her hand shook it, but rather unsteadily.

"Erm… my name's Kane Skor, or Skor Kane, whatever you want to call me." Kane replied with polite yet casual introduction.

"I'm the Vice-President of the School Council, if Souna hasn't told you already before. She speaks highly of you, you know." Tsubaki complimented Kane. "Although she forgot to mention that you are rather nervous around girls, didn't she?" This caught Kane off-guard as he gave a look of astonishment towards Tsubaki.

'Someone did their homework…' Kane idly thought. "Well… wow, how did you know?" Kane asked with slight awe, which Tsubaki giggled at.

"I had heard about your little encounter with Akeno-san yesterday morning. It was amusing to hear at the very least." She replied in a kindly way. They had arrived at the Council Meeting Room, and the door was very intricately carved. "Well, I hope that Souna-san thinks the same way as I do, I think school would be a lot more interesting with you around." Tsubaki said in an apologetic and hopeless way at the same time. As they opened the door, a flood of light came in through the door as they stepped into the vast room inside. There were numerous people around the meeting room, doing various things. However, in the center sat the girl who stole the show. Souna Shitori, looking very serious.

"Erh… m-morning Souna-senpai. You er… wanted to see me?" Kane asked very timidly. Tsubaki took a seat in a nearby sofa and started reading a book.

"Ah, Kane. Welcome to the Council Meeting Room." She said, her face easing up slightly. Slightly. "I wanted to discuss with you about your behavior yesterday, Kane-san." A cold terror gripped his heart.

'This is it, then. The end of a mission. A failure.' Kane thought forlornly.

"I had reports of Issei Hyoudou, Matsuda Takumi [A/N: Yes it's made up, I had to come up with a family name for the two, so I used their voice actors' family names.] and Motohoma Nakakuni all supposedly getting 'beaten up', or in this case 'violently countered', by you. Is this true?" Kane nodded slowly.

'It's hopeless, I'm done for.' He thought

"Well… such actions are against school policy, and breaking the code of conduct either is dealt by sending your parents a phone call and discussing with them your behavior, or by simply being suspended or expelled if it is particularly serious."

'I knew it, it's done for.'

"Since you heavily injured the trio…"

'What a failure.'

"You would be expelled…"

'That's all I needed.'

"Although…"

'Wait, what? An "although"? What does she mean by "although"?'

"Since the trio you 'countered', mind you, is the infamous 'Perverted Trio'… I think we'll let it slide." Suddenly, it felt like a dove flew out of Kane's heart.

'Let it slide? Did I just get '"let-off"?' Kane asked himself, disbelieving his luck.

"You don't seem like the person to injure them to your own accord, and what I heard is that they attacked you first. In that case, you're let off." Souna said with a beaming smile. Kane laughed rather nervously. One individual, however, was not happy at all. A boy that had been leaning against a wooden beam suddenly burst into rant.

"WHAT?! You can't let him off like that! You should give him the full punishment! He nearly killed the thre-" He started yelling at Souna.

"Saji! Enough!" Souna countered with a certain steel in her voice which immediately shut up the boy known as Saji. She then turned her attention back to Kane. "I'm sorry, Saji is still not mature enough to know when it's okay to break rules, and when it isn't."

"That's… fine. I have no problem with that really. However… would the Principal really approve of you excusing me? I mean… you know." Kane asked, still shaky as he was in the beginning.

"What doesn't know him won't hurt him, right?" Souna replied with a playful wink. Tsubaki burst into giggles, which caught everyone in the room off-guard, including Kane who swiveled around to face her. Everyone apart from Souna, that is. "I think Tsubaki has taken a liking to you, Kane-san." She said playfully, to which everybody laughed at. Tsubaki turned bright red as she flustered.

"Souna-san!" She replied, embarrassed.

"Well, isn't this just wonderful?" Kane commented sarcastically, to which everybody laughed at once again.


	7. Chapter 6 - What Akeno Didn't Tell Rias

Welcome back, y'all. Well, this is rather early, is it not? I decided to make up slightly for my lack of updates, so I decided to do this chapter double-quick. It's more like a filler chapter, but with this, you'll have more of an idea why (Spoiler Alert!) Akeno decides on being more aggressive on Kane (in a dirty way, obviously) late on in the FF. Anywho, on to a rather unusual meeting! One request though... REVIEWS! I NEHD REVIEWS! MOAR REVIEWS! Reason: More reviews = Me getting better at writing = better fanfiction = people happy.

The laughter in the room slowly faded as Kane proceeded to head back to class. "Well, I suppose I should head back now. I wouldn't want any of them worrying about me now, do we?" Kane said with a half-hearted chuckle.

"Well, no we don't. Especially Akeno-san, right?" Souna asked interestedly.

Kane swiveled around at Souna once again. "Erhm… well, yes I guess so." Kane responded quite gawkily. 'Oh well, you win some, you lose some.' Kane thought idly. "Actually, the bigger question in mind is who witnessed my… er… 'dilemma' with the trio?"

"You're not intending to hurt them, are you Kane-san?" Souna asked.

"Oh no, nothing of the sort. I just want to talk with them and praise on their correct of use vocabulary." Kane said with reassurance. "Perhaps even make friends with them. After all, I think I may have won their respect if they are girls." Kane added, although somewhat as a reconsideration.

"Ah I see, but unfortunately I haven't seen them around much so we'll have to dig around a bit for who they are. Would you like it if we did that?" Souna asked. Kane quickly held his arms up and waved his hands, dismissing Souna's request.

"No no no, don't worry at such a thing. It's better not to make a fuss out of it." Kane replied. "Anyhow, I really do think it's time to go. So… I'll er… see you guys around, I guess." He said as he waved at the club members.

"Kane-kun, hold on!" Kane heard Tsubaki exclaim. Kane noted the sudden use of 'kun', as Akeno used it as well.

'Uh oh, don't tell me Tsubaki ACTUALLY has a crush on me. That just makes things worse!' Kane worriedly thought. "Yes, Tsubaki-san? What is it that you require?" Kane asked courteously as he turned around to face Tsubaki. 'Bloody hell, I really do have to turn around a lot, don't I?' Kane wearily thought.

"Well, I was thinking maybe you and Souna-san could play a game of… chess, I guess." Tsubaki asked rather timidly.

"Chess? Why chess? Why now, out of all times? It is lesson time, right?" Kane queried. Right then and there, the door to the club room swung open to both a familiar and unfamiliar sight, at least to Kane. There stood the ever elegant and beautiful Akeno, but there was someone else with her. A girl just as tall, just as elegant, but with one exception. She had fiery red hair that was quite messy in Kane's opinion. What it means by 'quite messy' is illustrated at Kane's thought after he registered how stunning the red-head looked: 'WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER HAIR? DID SHE BRUSH IT, LIKE, TWO YEARS AGO?!' Kane had to urge up the utmost strength to not actually blurt his thought aloud.

"Rias, well, I didn't expect you to come this early." Souna said with slight surprise as her attention turned towards the two at the door. "What brings you so here so prompt, you seem a little jittery." And indeed she was, Kane could read her body language and she was quite jumpy.

'Slightly impatient pose, tapping foot, heavier breathing than normal… why is she so nervous?' Kane thought enquiringly.

"Yes, I suppose I am a little tense… but for good reason. Nevertheless, I think we should start discussi- oh! Hello there!" The red-head known as Rias started speaking, but quickly noticed Kane and changed her attention to him and gave him a little wave. Kane returned it by nodding. He didn't feel like bowing, not if she was anything like Akeno.

"Morning." Was all Kane had said, which caused Rias to be a little disappointed, which clearly showed on her face.

"I suppose you're Kane Skor? You've made quite the impression Kuoh, and it's not even your second week!" Rias exclaimed, removing the upset expression and adding a cheery tone instead.

"'What you **do **teaches more than what you **say'**, after all. My reputation seems to have preceded me." Kane said very matter-of-factly. "You seem to know me, but I don't know you, care to elaborate on the subject?" Rias was caught off-guard at the sophistication of Kane's question, however, she recomposed herself swiftly.

"My name is Rias Gremory, I am the President of the Occult Research Club an-" Rias began to introduce herself, but was interrupted by Kane.

"I'm sorry, what? Come again? Occult Research Club?" Kane questioned with a very confused look.

"Well, yes, Occult Research Club. Why are you so surprised?" Rias asked with the same confused expression.

"So you're the President of a club that analyzes supernatural practices and/or phenomena?"

"Affirmative."

"Really?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"… Alright then, if you say so." Kane said as he gave up trying to convince Rias that a club that researches haunted stuff in a school was abnormal. "Continue."

"My father is the owner of the school, so although I am not of the School Council, I do have power to some degree." Rias explained. Kane's iciness had left… partly. As such, he gave a courteous bow. Akeno, Rias and Tsubaki giggled at the same time, which made Kane cut his bow short.

"Well then, pleasure to make acquaintance, Ms. Gremory." Kane replied, with a little less maliciousness in his voice than previously.

"Likewise, Kane-san, just call me Rias though, it'll become strange calling me 'Ms. Gremory'." Rias said with chuckle. "And I suppose you've met my Vice President, Akeno?" This tempted Kane to bring the unfriendliness back to his voice, but he decided against it, determining a more cynical approach.

"Yes… unfortunately, so." Kane replied.

"Hi, Kane-kun! Fancy meeting you here." Akeno finally spoke, being quiet the whole time Rias and Kane had been conversing. Kane mentally noted Akeno as being obedient to Rias.

"Right." Kane said icily, he couldn't keep the meanness out of his voice anymore. Akeno still kept a stupid smile on her face, which annoyed Kane even more.

"Alright, now that we have met each other, how about that game of chess?" Souna suddenly said out of nowhere, which brought Kane back into the situation at hand.

"Okay, why in the world in the middle of the day, when I should clearly be attending lessons, be playing chess?" Kane asked sardonically.

"We need to test you, Kane-kun." Tsubaki commented.

"Test me? On what?"

"You'll find out soon, but for now, just play on." Rias said. "Souna, I trust you'll be playing first."

"Wait, I'm playing all of you?" Kane asked, suddenly nervous.

"Just me, Tsubaki-san, Souna and Akeno-san." Rias replied.

"No, don't worry Rias, I think you should go first." Souna said to Rias.

"Very well, Saji-kun, could you get the pieces?" Rias asked Saji.

"Why does have to me? Why can't Tsubasa do it?" Saji grumbled.

"Saji, watch it. Just do what we tell you to do." Souna warned Saji. He moaned and walked over to a cupboard, fumbled around in it for a few seconds and then pulled out a box. He put it down on a nearby glass table.

"There, happy?" Saji said sarcastically.

"Saji, how abou-" Souna was about to scold, when Kane took matters into his own hands.

"Don't worry, I'll ready the board myself." Kane said. He quickly took out the glass board and put it down. He slowly took out the foam of which the pieces were inserted. The first thing he noticed was that instead of traditional black and white pieces, there was red and white pieces instead. Kane ignored it as purely as aesthetical and carefully positioned each piece in its corresponding place. HE was done within a minute and a bit. "There, done." He pulled two chairs at each end of the table, sat in one and then invited over Rias to the board.

"Ara ara, what a gentleman, standing up for Saji-kun." Akeno remarked as Rias made her way to the table.

"I agree, you're certainly one type of person I don't see very often, Kane-san." Rias added, to which Kane blushed slightly, but quickly recomposed himself so that no one would notice.

"Yeah, I gotta hand it to you man, you're alright." Saji also commented, and this time more welcoming and with an awkward smile.

"It was nothing, really. Now let us begin with the game." Kane impatiently said as Rias took her seat.

"Tell me something, Kane-san. How confident are you?" Rias asked with an evil smile.

"To be honest, I'm not." Kane retorted. "So let's see if I can size you down to my size." He added with an equally malevolent smile. The Game started as Kane took the first move, being white. [A/N: If you don't know chess board numbers, just search up 'Scholar's Mate' on Google, you should see how Kane beat Rias. In all other cases, I'm not going to mention Kane's strategy since they will take far too long.] He moved his King's pawn to square E4. Rias copied him moved by moving hers to E5, however, Kane countered by taking his King-side bishop up to C4. Rias copied her again by moving hers to C5.

"Is **that** your strategy? Just copying my moves?" Kane asked sarcastically. "Try a little harder, will you?"

"Oh shut up, Kane-san." Rias retorted. Kane moved his Queen up to H5. Rias takes her King-side knight out in an attempt to remove Kane's Queen.

"All to no avail, sadly. Nice try, Rias. Check…" Kane said while chuckling as he moved his Queen up to take Rias' F7 pawn. "…mate." Kane finished. The room suddenly filled with a chorus of "Whoa!"s. Rias gawped at the sheer quickness of how Kane beat her so quickly. She looked at the board, then back to Kane, and then back to the board.

"Um… wow. That was… something." Rias said, slightly embarrassed.

"Indeed it was! Who's next then?" Kane asked, rubbing his hands together in glee.

_43 minutes Later…_

The 2 other games lasted about 5-7 minutes each, Kane flawlessly defeated Akeno and Tsubaki. Kane had forgot to mention that he used to spend all of his free time back in England playing chess with William, Shaun or Rebecca. He had become proficient at the board game, and would easily become world champion if he continued his chess 'training'. Unfortunately, his allegiance to the Assassin Order would make it so that Kane is unable to ever to actually acquire that level fame. He is to silently enter the living room, do his part to keep humanity's dinner table safe, eat nothing, then quietly leave again, the prompt and swift guest he is. That is what Assassins do, they come and go, affect millions of lives with the touch of a ghost, and those millions never even know, much less give thanks. Kane knew this fully well, that he is only one in a million Assassins fighting against the Templars. Insignificant… for now.

Insignificant as he is, Kane certainly found Souna's game very interesting. She lasted the longest, and last long she did! 31 minutes, in fact. They had been playing relentless against each other, and at the end Souna had been left with only her King and her only Knight. She was clearly tense, often wiping her forehead with a handkerchief. Kane was too, but he seemed to be slightly more evident on being the victor. He had 5 pawns, his King and his Bishop. [If you don't know chessboard numbers, just search up one up on Google Images. If you're not bothered, Kane checkmated Souna with Pawns and Bishop, so Souna literally got 'pawned'. Get it? No? Never mind…] He had cornered Souna's King on C8, and her knight was on H8. Kane had all pawns in the top right corner, confronting Souna's king. His Bishop was on G1, with the King next to it on F1.

"Kane-san, you do realize pawn-mates are impossible?" Souna said, trying to dishearten Kane.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Kane replied defiantly. He moved his pawn up, putting a check on Souna's King. She moved it to the side. Kane reacted by moving his bishop to F2. Souna moved her Knight forward to F7. Kane moved his Bishop to G3, which put another checkmate on Souna's King. She moved left once again, now in the corner of A8. Kane moved up one of his pawns to A6. He had another pawn right behind the A6 one. Souna moved her Knight on to stop Kane's Bishop. Kane simply moved another pawn up to A5. Souna pressed on with the Knight. Kane moved his Bishop to D4. Souna simply moved one space ahead with her King, though. "Ouch, terrible mistake." Kane mocked Souna as he moved another one of his Pawns to B6. Souna decided to retreat, but her retreat would not go well. Kane moved his pawn up to B7, and so, the game was over. "Checkmate, Souna-senpai. You lost honourably, so nice work." Kane said with a smile as he stood up from the chair. "At least you gave me more than a challenge than the others."

"Hey!" Akeno, Rias and Tsubaki exclaimed in unison. Kane chuckled as he took it upon himself to leave.

"Wow… I never knew pawn-mates were possible until today…" Souna said, slightly in a daze as she continued studying the chessboard.

"Well, you know now. Now I **REALLY** think I should be headed off now, the teachers might get annoyed with you for keeping in here for so long, so I'll see you later then. Have a nice day you all of you." Kane said as he opened the door. Everybody said goodbye, and so, he left the room. Souna, or better known as Sona in this case, and Rias decided to have their 'important conversation' now.

"That Kane-kun really is something…" Rias commented as strode over to Sona.

"I have… never even seen strategic skills as powerful as his… where in the world did he learn to play chess like that?" Sona asked no one in particular.

"I **told **you that he was fascinating, Buchou." Akeno said with a giggle.

"Although didn't tell me that he was strategic genius as well as being an extremely powerful individual." Rias remarked.

"Well… I didn't know that much about him. He didn't seem too eager to talk to me, sadly." Akeno replied, albeit rather sadly, which was a very rare sight.

"That might be a problem… I think you should take him in to your peerage as soon as you can, Rias." Souna suggested.

"I think you're right… in that case… Akeno, you have a mission to do." Rias said firmly. At this sentence, Akeno instantly knew what she had to do, and her mood lifted ten-fold.

"Oh I'll have so much fun doing this…" She said with rather a sadistic yet warped smile.


End file.
